Russian Revenge
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: AU! Set 100 years after the series. Matt and Mello are given a second chance as they live another life, and Mello is out for revenge. Will this story have a different ending for the duo, or are they doomed to die again? Rated M. MattxMello.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

I'm back! And with another Death Note fic! Yeah, y'heard/read me right! I haven't written for MattxMello in forever. But, after reading a new fic my friend ginniirox wrote and posted, and re-reading her old works of art, I was inspired to write for these two again! And, this came to my mind after reading a sentence from one her old fics! What if these two had a second chance together? Well, this is it. I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Considering I finished it within a week. So, please enjoy!

**PS... Check out ginniirox's new fic, PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal. Her fic is amazing! Far better than this one.**

* * *

><p>One-hundred years. Give or take a few years. Thats how long it had been since the Kira case had occurred. Everyone now long dead, most people had simply forgotten about the case. Some schools studied it, like they did with all things in the past. Everyone that was alive during that time was gone. But, that doesn't matter. The Kira case doesn't matter. Not anymore. At least not to one red head.<p>

It was January 31st, 2118, and today a red headed nineteen year old was speeding through L.A. in his classic red 2011 Ford Mustang GT. He had completely restored the car, and he was damn proud of it and loved showing it off. He grinned, a kind of lopsided toothy grin that he was known for, and behind his orange tinted goggle lenses, his dark blue eyes shined with anticipation, anxiety, and adrenaline. He glanced to the speedometer, and his grin became even more toothy as it widened at seeing he was reaching speeds of 85, 90 mph. Sadly the speed limit was only 75 on this highway.

But he didn't care. He didn't have to care. Why didn't he have to care? Even now, as that familiar siren went off, and a black and white pulled behind him, speeding to catch up to the flash of red that had just zoomed by? Why didn't he care? Because this teenager had a plan. He whistled, glanced into the rear view mirror, and slammed on his breaks, pulled off to the right of the road and put his car into park. He lowered the volume of his radio, which he had put on the classics channel, and the song "Animals" by Nickelback had just ended. He enjoyed the classics unlike his peers whom he had went to high school with.

But all that had to wait, as the cop whom stepped out of his car made his way up to the driver side as the red head rolled down the window. "License and registration." The man not really asked but demanded. He was a fit man, probably in his late twenty's early thirty's with dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow going on. The red head smiled, this smile being less deviant than his grin and more innocent, nodded, and reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and proceeded to remove his license. After handing said license over he grabbed out his registration and handed that over, as well.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, son?" The red head knew all too perfectly, of course! His momma didn't raise no fool. He smiled more, and simply shrugged. "No officer, can't say that I know." "You were speeding. The speed limit through here is only 75. I caught you going at 90. What's the hurry?" The red head shook his head and continued to play dumb. And dammit, he was good at this game! He threw a mask of shock onto his face and he leaned back to get a better look at the officer. "Officer, I had no idea I was speeding! I'm sorry, I really am! Y'see, tomorrow is my birthday and I'm a little excited, so I guess I just didn't notice how fast I was going!"

A plausible excuse. Tomorrow, February 1st, was indeed this red head's birthday. Of course, he knew how fast he was going, he wanted to speed! But, the cop didn't know that. And what the cops didn't know, wouldn't hurt this red head. The man studied the red head's face and nodded then walked back to his car and to check out his license. The teenager watched in his rear view mirror, watching ever so closely. '10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...ah! Damn, almost a full ten seconds. Must be a new transfer.' Were his thoughts, his eyes lighting up behind his goggles as he watched the officer get out and make his way back to the driver side window.

"Mail Jeevas? As in the son of Mail Jeevas who's the Chief of Police?" The cop had a somewhat dumbfounded look on his face as he stared at the newly duped Mail. Mail smiled brightly and nodded with a false look of proudness on his face. He was all too good at throwing masks over his true face. "Why yes sir, he's my father. Is there a problem?" "N-No not at all Mr. Jeevas. I'm a transfer to his station and I had heard him speaking about his son a few times. Says you're a real good boy. Proud of ya too." Mail knew how his father doted on him at work because, really, he was the perfect son in his parents eyes. All through his school years he had gotten straight A's and always 100% perfect report cards. He never disobeyed his parents to their knowledge, was never caught doing anything overly illegal.

To his parents, he was perfect. To himself, he was also perfect. Because he knew how much he could get away with, and he knew how to pull the strings of the police in _his_city to manipulate them in any way he saw fit. Now was just another one of those times. The officer cleared his throat and handed Mail's lisence and registration back to him. "Well, Mr Jeevas I'm sorry for pulling you over. You were speeding but... I just transferred and I'd hate to get into bad blood with the boss if ya know what I mean. And I understand, you're excited for your birthday. You don't have any points on your license so I'm just gonna let this one slide and give you a warning okay?"

Mail had to use every ounce of his being to not grin in triumph. He nodded and flashed a bright, heartwarming smile. "Thank you officer. This means a lot to me. I promise, I'll pay more attention to the speed limit. Again, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should give me a ticket I mean, God, I could have hurt someone going at those speeds!" Mail's eyes were flashing across the officer's face, and he couldn't help but feel giddy. "No no, I think you learned your lesson. It's obvious you'll pay more attention now. Have a good day Mr. Jeevas." With a tap to the hood of the car the officer walked back to his vehicle and got in.

Mail finally let his mask crumble as he rolled the window up, laughing afterwards. "Damn noobs don't ever know what hits 'em..." He laughed again and put his car back into drive before pulling away, now driving the speed limit. He leaned back, grinned that ever so famous lopsided and toothy grin of his, and proceeded to drive like that for awhile until he realized he needed gas. He heaved a sigh of annoyance and found the nearest gas station. Whilst pulling in he reached into his vest pocket and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes, only to find that it was empty. "Well I needed some cigarettes anyways I guess..." He mumbled and tossed the pack to the back of the car.

After parking in front of one of two tanks, the other being occupied by a motorcycle, he removed his seat belt, turned the car off and got out, stretching his lean frame. "Fucking son of a bitch!" His attention from putting the nozzle into his tank was diverted as he heard the profanity next to him. Mail blinked and looked towards where said profanity came from. There, at the next gas tank where the motorcycle was parked, was a young man, probably no older than Mail himself, thin built with tight leather pants and vest covering silky skin and blonde hair barely shoulder length.

Now, Mail was gay, not that his parents knew, but he couldn't help but wolf whistle at the spectacle before him. Of course, this act caught the attention of the blonde. His head snapped up and sky blue eyes with fire behind them found Mail, standing there with the nozzle to the gas tank still in hand, staring. The blonde at first wasn't sure what to think of Mail. He was dressed, well, strangely compared to most people. He was currently wearing a black and red striped long sleeved shirt, a sheepskin vest over said shirt which had fur around the arms and neck, et cetera, black gloves, well fitting layered blue jeans which were ripped at the knees and boots. Of course, he also had on his most famous accessory, his orange tinted goggles.

The blonde couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the man before him. And while he pondered if he should further question the act of of this strange man, Mail was noticing every other detail about the blonde. He noticed the rosary around his neck, how his eyes were such an awesome blue, every curve of his body which, in Mail's opinion, was somewhat feminine. "What the fuck were you whistling at?" The blonde snapped out of his daze after realizing Mail was looking him up and down, which caused him to flush with anger. "Oh, uh... S-Sorry! Y'see, I looked up 'cause I thought I heard someone cussing, but all I saw was this hot chick standing next to a bike and I couldn't help myself. Of course, I didn't realize you were a dude. My bad!"

Mail laughed at the contorted look of rage the blonde before him currently had on his face. The red head then put the nozzle into his tank and turned it on, but as he looked back up the blonde was right in front of him, gripping his vest with both hands and ready to strike. Mail held his hands up with that ever famous toothy grin of his appearing. "Hey hey now, it was an honest mistake! Really! C'mon man!" Mail defended himself, but he couldn't help but to keep grinning. For once, in his entire life, he couldn't mask his true face. The blonde was obviously angry, and normally he'd punch whoever made fun of him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to punch this grinning red head before him.

Finally after a few tense moments of silence the blonde released his grip and shoved Mail back to the ground before stomping off, getting onto his bike, kicking the kickstand out, revving up the bike and speeding off. Mail blinked and watched after said blonde before getting up and finishing filling up his car. 'Well that was odd.' He thought, once again grinning. 'But he was hot.' With that in mind he waltzed into the convenient store, paid for his gas and a fresh pack of cancer sticks, and hopped back into his car and left said gas station. After stopping for a burger at the local burger joint he decided, for some strange reason, one he wasn't entirely sure as to why he made it, head over to the police station to drop off a lunch for his father.

He didn't normally buy his father lunch and take it to him. But for some reason today, he felt like doing that very thing. So he drove down to the police station, parked his car and hopped out with a bag from the burger joint for his father. He hummed and lit a cigarette before placing it between his lips and waltzed into the station. "Hey Mail! Wha'cha got there?" "Just some lunch for my old man. He in?" "Yeah he's in his office. Aren't you sweet?" Mail grinned towards the young brunette which had been working as a secretary in the station for about a year now.

Mail nodded and walked to said office, knocked twice and stepped in to see his father working on paperwork. "Hey dad, got ya some lunch." He hummed and set the bag in front of the man behind the desk. The man looked up towards Mail and smiled. "Alright, what'd you do?" He asked and leaned back, grabbing the bag to look inside. The teenager rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What? A son can't randomly pick up lunch for his old man? I'm appalled." He mocked hurt on his face, though this was merely play. The elder Jeevas grinned and laughed.

"Yeah uh huh... Whatever. Thanks." Replied the elder man as he laid out the lunch he was now going to enjoy. The older Jeevas was somewhat muscular, with a red goatee and red-graying hair kept neatly cut like the professional that he was. A good man at heart, he loved his family and worked to make sure they were provided for. Mail Jeevas, was the chief of police, had been for ten years now. And his son, Mail Jeevas Jr, was to his knowledge a good boy. His wife, Patricia Jeevas was a good wife and mother and she currently was a 1st grade school teacher. Though she didn't need the job, her husband's income being good enough to provide for the three of them, she enjoyed working with kids. Mail Jr. knew this from his own childhood, which he remembered to be a good one.

Mail nodded and smiled before turning to leave. "Later dad." "You better be home for dinner tonight Junior!" "Ugh, don't call me that!" Replied the junior Mail Jeevas. His father simply laughed and looked back to his work, shaking his head. The elder Jeevas knew his son hated being called Junior, but he couldn't help himself. The two would always go back and forth like that, and they enjoyed it. Even Mail Jr. couldn't help but to enjoy their little game. The teenager rolled his eyes and waved his father off as he left the office. "I'll be home for dinner don't worry!" He called back and grinned while walking back through the station.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ah, chapter one is posted. This is simply the first chapter, I promise they get better. Please, please review to let me know how it went! I really wanna know your opinions! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

Back with an update. I'd like to say I really enjoyed writing this, and I really hope people enjoy reading it. I know I'm not wonderful at writing, but I tried pretty hard on this one. So, please review to let me know how things are! Also, sorry if the title sucks. Couldn't think of anything else! Sorry! Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know how it is. Thanks!

**And don't forget to check out ginniirox's new Death Note fic, PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal. Its simply awesome!**

* * *

><p>Until his eyes fell on a certain blonde he had had a run in with earlier. 'No way, seriously?' Thought the red head as he looked the leather clad blonde up and down. There, sitting in one of the chairs was the blonde from earlier. He grinned and glanced around before hurrying over to his side. 'Well, might as well help him out. I did kinda piss him off.' He thought with a nod. "Hey, quick, what's your name?" "What?" The blonde snapped his head up and his eyes went wide at seeing the red head from earlier. "Oh fuck, you..." "C'mon just tell me your name!" Whispered Mail in response, impatient now.<p>

The blonde furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion. "Why?" "Hurry just tell me!" Mail was feeling his adrenaline pumping through his veins now as he saw one of the lieutenants whom worked for his dad was walking up to them with a clipboard. "Hurry!" "Mihael!" The blonde caved in and looked to the red head and then the cop with annoyance written on his face. 'What the fuck is he thinking?' Thought Mihael as he leaned back, shifting the cuffs which were currently on his wrists. The cop blinked at Mail and Mihael and nodded. "Hey Mail... What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just stopped by to bring my dad some lunch." The burly cop nodded and grunted while he sat back in his chair. "Well, sorry can't talk. Gotta get this one booked. Idiot got pulled over and then punched the cop for no damn reason." Mumbled the man as he began writing Mihael up. Mail grinned and leaned against the desk after putting his cigarette out. "No way! Seriously? Mihael you idiot! I can't believe you actually did it!" Now everyone was confused, save for Mail, who had a plan. The lieutenant looked up from his work and blinked at the red head.

"You know this boy Mail?" Mihael was about to protest at this whole thing but then bit his lip, wondering where the red head was going with this. 'What is he thinking?' He thought and shook his head, leaning back more. Mail flashed a smile and then wrapped his arm around Mihael's neck and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Yeah I know this idiot! Mihael! He's a friend from high school." He pulled back and grinned towards the blonde then to the lieutenant. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, y'see, earlier I bet him fifty bucks to punch the next person he saw. I didn't think he'd actually do it, and I especially didn't think he'd punch a cop! Man, you idiot! What were you thinking? You really wanted that fifty?" Mail laughed and shook his red head.

The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow at Mail then looked to Mihael to confirm this story. Mihael was temporarily dumbfounded, but he quickly caught on. He was always quick on his feet and a quick thinker and he understood that this strange red head had formed a plan within seconds of seeing him sitting there handcuffed. "Yeah well, I just lost my job so I could use that fifty." Mihael grinned slyly and looked to the Lieutenant, wondering if whatever this red head was planning would work. The lieutenant nodded and then looked back to Mail, smiling. "Well... That was pretty stupid of him. But even more so of you. Mail, dammit... You and your hijinks."

He laughed then, shaking his head and getting up. He grabbed a key from his belt and took the handcuffs off Mihael and then looked to Mail. "Well, the cop he punched is a noob. I'll explain to him it was just a stupid little bet between you and your friend, I'm sure he'll understand. Alright, Mr. Keehl I'm letting you off with a warning. But only because you fell for one of Mail's hijinks, and because he's the boss' son. But don't do it again, either of you! Got that, _Mail_?" The red head flashed a toothy grin and nodded quickly. "Yes sir, not again. I know it was stupid, we were just goofin' off. Tell the cop I'm sorry for me, yeah?"

The lieutenant nodded and smiled, ruffled Mail's hair then went back to his work. "Oh and you can pick your friend's bike up from the garage." Mumbled the big man and Mail nodded, smiled then motioned for Mihael to walk out, and so he did, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. 'Heh... Can't believe that fat bastard fell for it.' He thought and glanced towards his new partner in crime. 'Son of the chief of police. Damn...' He thought and couldn't help but smirk even more. Once they were outside and out of ear shot Mihael pushed Mail up against his mustang. "Hey, now, we're even! I got ya out of that mess so you can't kick my ass for callin' ya a chick earlier! Deal?" Mail grinned that famous grin, and Mihael studied him for a moment and then punched him clean in the jaw.

"Wrong. I can still kick your ass. But I'll say that was some fast thinking. Mail was it?" "Ugh... Bastard, that hurt... And don't call me Mail. It's _Matt_." _Matt_grumbled while rubbing his now sore jaw. He looked to Mihael whom was now pacing in front of him. "So uh, we're cool now, right Mihael?" "Don't fucking call me Mihael! It's Mello to you." "Riiiight Mello..." Matt rolled his eyes and grinned, crossing his arms while watching Mello pace still. "Heh, that was nothing. I have these cops wrapped around my little finger. You wouldn't believe the shit I can get away with." Mello looked to Matt and grinned, then leaned against the car, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Matt, I think you and I can be friends. How about we grab a drink? We can head over to Uncle's." "Uncle's...? As in your uncle's or Uncle's the bar?" "Both." Matt shook his head and blinked at the blonde with confusion written on his face. "_My_uncle owns Uncle's the bar. Jeeze, you're such a dumbass. Be grateful you're getting a friend like me." "Yeah I'm real grateful..." Matt rolled his eyes but grinned nevertheless as he considered the offer and glanced to his watch then nodded. "Sure, why not? But I gotta be back home in time for dinner. My dad will have the whole police force out lookin' for me if I'm late, and that ain't no joke mind you." He then turned, ushered Mello away from his car door and then hopped inside, turning on the car then. "Just go up to the guy in the garage and tell 'im your case. I'll wait here for ya and follow you to the bar."

With that said Mello nodded and left, made his way to the garage and got his motorcycle back. While he was busy with that, Matt had already gotten out another cigarette and began smoking it with his car running, and currently playing his handheld game. Mello drove up beside the car and looked in at the red head and merely rolled his eyes before reaching over and slamming his fist into the window. "Wake up!" He yelled and Matt jerked and looked up to see Mello glaring into the window. With a sheepish grin he paused his game and nodded to Mello to lead the way.

The drive to the bar was uneventful, though Matt could clearly see Mello testing his driving abilities. And Matt passed, of course, with flying colors. He couldn't help but grin. 'Ain't no one a better driver than me blondie.' Thought the red head as he pulled into the parking lot behind Mello. After they both parked Matt got out of his car and walked over to the blonde, grinning. "Hey, no offence but, you're not the best of drivers. If that was a test, I passed and you failed." Matt's voice was filled with a cocky tone of 'Oh yeah I so PWNed your blonde ass' but he wasn't going to say it quite like that. No, Matt could control himself. Sometimes.

Mello rolled his eyes but smirked towards the red head, nodding. "Yeah, whatever. Bastard." Was all Mello replied with before walking into Uncle's, Matt in tow. After getting a seat in the back of the bar and in a corner away from others, the two leaned back, and then began to size each other up. Matt knew Mello wanted something from him, and Matt was the kind of guy who was bored and willing to do something foolish just for the hell of it. Mello knew Matt would be willing to follow him, simply because he could and it might lead to something interesting.

"So..." Mello was the first to start the conversation. "Matt... I can tell you're smart. You came up with that idea back at the station within seconds of seeing me, and it worked. Now, I'm fast on my feet, and my mind is just as fast. But that was sick. What else are you good at? Other than coming up with plans, that is." Mello glanced to the waitress whom brought over their drinks they had ordered after walking in and he grabbed his, sipping at it as he watched Matt's reaction closely. All the while Matt was doing the same, watching Mello closely as he too sipped at his own drink.

"Well, truth be told, I'm a hacker. I'm great with tech shit. I love messing with computers and video games." Mello was wearing a look of indifference. 'A hacker? This guy is a hacker? And just when I least expect it. This could work better than I thought.' Mello's mind was consumed of ideas then, and he couldn't help but want to bring Matt with him everywhere now. "So not only are you a quick thinker, good driver, but you're a hacker too? Heh, this could work well Matt. You and I, I think we were meant to be friends." Mello downed his drink and slammed the glass on the table with a smirk. Matt blinked, then shook his head and he set his glass down, not bothering to finish.

"Why should I help you? What do ya got for me?" "A chance at really living. That's what I got for ya. Those goggles might hide you from your family and those pigs, but not from me. I can see you're itchin' for some real fun. You wouldn't have tried pissin' me off when we first met, and you wouldn't have pulled a fast one right there in the police station with that pig. You're a risk taker, you're itching for excitement. I can give you what you want, Matt. Like I said, I think we were meant to be friends." With that said, Mello took Matt's drink and downed it as well. Matt stared somewhat dumbfounded at the blonde, then grinned that ever famous toothy grin as he leaned back, kicked his feet up onto the table and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm listenin'. But, to be fair, when we first met at the gas station, I really wasn't tryin' to piss ya off. I just thought you were hot." Mello flushed and glared at Matt, kicking his chair out from under him in which case he fell to the floor with a loud thud! The red head groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up, fixing his chair and grinning at the blonde. "Fag. Whatever! We're not gonna talk here. We'll talk later, at my place. For now, how about I meet your folks for dinner? Gonna have to make myself known to them if we're gonna be working together from now on."

"Fine fine, you win. We'll talk later." Matt said and raised his hands in defense, smiling towards the angry blonde. Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head, blonde hair whipping around before he reached into his vest and grabbed out a chocolate bar. "Man, I didn't think you could fit anything in that attire of yours." Matt said as he followed the motion, but instead of chocolate he retreived a pack of cigarettes and removed one of said cancer sticks, lighting it and placing it between his lips. Mello snorted and looked to Matt, smirking then as he unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite, snapping a corner off with a loud snap sound.

Matt couldn't help himself but to watch the blonde spectacle before him. Something about this leather clad blonde twisted and pulled and sank it's claws into Matt's very soul, made him drawn closer to Mello and he loved the feeling just as much as he loved his video games and cancer sticks. And that, was a rare find for him. "So Mello, I gotta ask, why did you punch that cop in the first place?" Mello looked to Matt and simply shrugged as he bit off yet another piece of chocolate. "He walked up to me and asked for my license and registration." "Uh... What's wrong with that?" Matt was dumbfounded, and for some reason, Mello was good at doing that to the red head.

Mello grunted and bit off another piece of chocolate, making sure to have it snap louder than before. "He asked and called me _ma'am_... Fat pig! He got what he deserved!" Grumbled the blonde as he chewed on his chocolate. Matt however busted out laughing and shook his head, now gripping his stomach while he tried to get his laughter under control. "Oh man, that's sweet! That really is great! Oh, oh man! My sides, they're starting to hurt!" He laughed out and shook his head once more. Mello growled and glared towards Matt before throwing his now empty wrapper at him, hitting him in the head easily.

"Awe, don't be like that! _M-Ma'am_!" Matt laughed again and rubbed his head, not even bothered by the wrapper. Mello gave a final glare, then stood and began to walk out of the bar, waving his uncle, the barman, off as he left. Matt huffed and followed behind quickly. "You're not gonna pay?" "Why should I? My uncle knows me." Replied Mello with a smug expression. Matt watched after Mello then rolled his eyes and grinned as he followed behind closely. "Just follow me Mells..." He mumbled after passing the blonde and made his way back to where he had parked his beloved car. Mello growled and rushed ahead, tripping Matt as he did so. "Don't call me that. It's _Mello_. Not Mells." Snapped the blonde as he then straddled his bike and smirked towards the red head as he got up and made his way to his car.

"By the way, nice crotch rocket..." Matt spoke up and glanced over to Mello, grinning towards him and then ducking when a rock came flying his way. He laughed and got into his car quickly, started it up and then pulled out of the parking lot, Mello in tow this time. Mello wanted nothing more than to pull out in front, but he knew he had to follow Matt if he wished to make it to Matt's house. 'Heh... Something about him. I think I can deal with his weirdness, if it gets me what I want.' Thought the blonde as he followed close to Matt's bumper. Matt watched from the rear view mirror and nodded then looked back to the rode, smoking his cancer stick still.

While driving back to his parents, he leaned back and looked towards the road. 'Man, today's not half bad. I wonder how tomorrow will be, with this Mello guy... And, what exactly is it he wants? Hell, I should see this picture better. Probably something illegal. Oh yeah, he's into illegal shit for sure. No doubt about that one. I've been raised around cops long enough to see that. Not that I care. I think I'm gonna have some fun with this one.' Matt's thoughts continued to drift, and his grin became wider and wider with each passing thought. He wanted the excitement of pulling off some major heist and getting away with it. He wanted the thrill of being on the run. He wanted something, anything! And this blonde haired, blue eyed leather clad could very well be what he wanted most.

TBC

* * *

><p>Chappie two, posted! How was it? Enjoying it? Review to let me know what your thoughts are on it! Not to mention it inspires me to post even faster if you are liking it! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

Heya! I hope you all are enjoying this. Sorry if things are, a bit slow to the action. You'll understand a bit more in this chapter, at least. And the next the action starts up. Really after that it doesn't slow. Anyways, well, please enjoy reading it! Review to let me know your thoughts on it!

**Please check out ginniirox's DN fic, PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal. Its amazing!**

* * *

><p>Mello was kept in tow the whole drive back, though he clearly didn't much enjoy being behind him as he kept close to the bumper. Finally when Matt pulled into his driveway Mello drove past him and parked in front of the car, smirking as he kicked the kickstand down and stood from his motorcycle. Matt rolled his eyes but grinned and shook his head as he parked and got out, stretching. "Well, this is my place. At least until I get my own place." He said and motioned for Mello to follow him to the house, which he did. Mello shoved his hands into his pockets, though Matt was unsure how the man before him could get his hands into those tight pants.<p>

Walking to the house, Matt opened the door and before he could walk in Mello was in front and walking in before him, looking around the house. "Nice place..." Mumbled the blonde and he looked to Matt. The red head nodded and smiled then walked to the kitchen where his mother, Patricia Jeevas, a pretty middle-aged woman with long light brown hair which was kept in a loose ponytail was currently making dinner. Her deep blue eyes looked up from the stove and brightened to see Matt and Mello. "You're just in time Mail! Dinner's ready. Who's your friend? Is he staying? I'll make him a plate!" She smiled brightly and returned, grabbing down an extra plate for Mello.

Mello sniffed the air and noted it was meat loaf, and then stepped closer to see she was cutting it. "Could you go get your father? I think he's in his study." "Sure mom." Matt replied, glancing at Mello whom motioned for Matt to go on ahead. He was nervous about leaving the blonde behind alone with his mother, but decided to trust him and then made his way up the stairs to his father's study. Mello glanced back towards Matt then smirked and looked to Patricia and then proceeded to smooth talk her while helping her set the table with the plates and food.

Matt was quick about getting his father out of the study and down to the dinner room where they found Mello and Patricia laughing away as if they've known each other for years. She laughed again and looked up to see Matt and Mail walk in. 'Oh God, what'd I miss...?' Thought Matt as he groaned softly, smiling his best smile and sitting down next to Mello. "Ah! I was just showing Mihael here your baby photos! Look, you were so cute!" Patricia spoke happily as she held up the photo album with Matt's baby pictures. Mello smirked at the red head and nodded in agreement, snickering at Matt's expression and the weak glare the red head gave towards him.

Patricia put the album aside then and smiled as Mail sat next to her and after saying a quick grace they began to eat, though Mail was eyeing Mello the whole time. "So what do you do, Mihael?" Mumbled the elder Mail as he chewed on the meat loaf. Matt glanced over to Mello with concern dancing across his eyes. 'What does he do...?' He thought, now realizing he never asked what Mello did for a living. Mello simply shrugged and began to eat as well, finding he didn't mind Patricia's cooking as much as he thought he would.

"A little of this a little of that... My last job was a dud. Cashier at some rundown store." Mello replied and glanced between Mail and Patricia, flashing them a smile before looking back to his plate. Matt breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward, still eating. But he was watching Mello, and, strangely enough he realized Mello was uncomfortable. 'I wonder why he's so uncomfortable? My dad's got that whole, cop feel about him but Mells seemed to be able to handle himself with cops.' Matt was puzzled by how Mello was acting, but decided to ask questions later.

"I see... And uh, your clothes? What's with them?" Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at his father. "Dad, c'mon, seriously? I don't wear the most normal of clothes. Besides, he looks cool to me." "Junior's right hun, leave the boy be. Quit being a cop for five minutes." Patricia chimed into the conversation. Mail grumbled and shook his head, continuing to eat his food. Matt nodded and smiled then finished his food and looked to Mello. Mello had as well finished his food up and he leaned back, looking to Matt and nodding before looking towards Matt's parents. "Dinner was great. But I gotta get goin'."

With that said Mello stood, thanked the Jeevas' once again for dinner and began to make his way out of the house, apparently memorizing the layout with just one walk through from front door to kitchen and dinner room. Matt followed behind quickly after putting both his and Mello's dishes into the sink. "Hey, Mells, uh... So, when are we gonna talk about-" "It's Mello! Not Mells. And, tomorrow. See you then." He walked out then without another word, and Matt nodded, watched after him then closed the door and leaned against it. 'Right... Well, guess I might as well head upstairs and do a little gaming. I get the feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day.' Thought the red head and he nodded, walking up to his bedroom then without another word to his parents.

The whole night he could barely sleep, and when he finally did sleep it was less restful than what he wanted. And when he finally fell into a deep sleep, he was woken up by a rock getting thrown at his window. He jerked awake and looked around groggily, not sure what just had happened until another rock hit his window. "Wha...?" He blinked, rubbed his eyes and got up, stumbling over to his window and opening it, seeing a leather clad blonde straddling a motorcycle. "Matt, get your ass down here now!" Mello yelled, glaring before taking a bite out of a chocolate bar. Matt groaned and shut his window again, stumbling around his room to get dressed before he grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note to his parents then grabbed his keys and headed out of the house.

When he walked out of the house he nodded to Mello and got into his car, leaning back and pulling out a cigarette before lighting it and beginning to smoke it. "Today's gonna be a long day..." Mumbled the red head before starting his car and pulling out of the driveway, now following Mello as the two drove down the road. 'This would be easier if I knew where we were going...' Matt thought and grunted as he leaned forward and kept on following behind Mello. The blonde every now and then glanced back to see if indeed Matt was following, then he'd look back to the road and kept speeding through traffic.

Until he reached downtown L.A., then he began to slow his speed. Matt followed without question as the blonde led Matt down this road, up that street, around that block, behind this building, through these back alleys, and finally the duo came into an abandoned parking lot. After driving to the second to last rows, Mello finally parked and kicked the kickstand down, looking towards Matt as he pulled up next to him and parked his car, shutting the engine off and hopping out. "Damn, didn't we pass this place like three times? You have a horrible sense of direction Mells." Matt grumbled as he locked the door and looked towards the blonde.

Mello rolled his eyes and flipped Matt off before making his way out of the parking lot. "It's Mello. And I know we passed it, I did that on purpose." Mello snapped. Matt grinned and followed behind, crossing his arms lazily behind his head. "Alright alright, Mello... So why did we do that?" "Because I don't want to chance us being followed." Mello replied as the two made their way to the exit, then the blonde looked around, made sure no one was around, then began to lead Matt to an abandoned building which was two blocks away. "Who would be following us in this shit hole?" Matt questioned, looking to Mello for the answers.

Mello didn't reply, he simply shrugged and continued to walk, his eyes darting from one dark corner to the next. Matt couldn't help but feel chills run down his spine at how nervous Mello seemed to get simply by walking through this part of town. As if he was expecting someone to run out from the shadows and shoot him where he stood. Matt was getting a bad feeling, but he followed Mello nonetheless without pause. After a few tense moments of silence, Mello came up to the building, circled it, climbed up an old fire escape, and went in through a broken window. Matt blinked but followed, having no problem maneuvering when need be.

The blonde then proceeded to walk through halls and go from one room to the next until he walked into one which was two levels lower than what they had climbed in to get to. "Okay Mells, ya got me. We drive for an hour passing this place three times, then we park out of the way, then we walk two blocks, then we circle the building, go up a fire escape to the fifth floor, and then walk around and back down two stories to the third floor. What is it you're afraid of?" Matt questioned as he stared at the blonde in front of him. Mello simply shook his head, continued to walk and then finally stopped at a room. Matt sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around.

Then Mello walked into the room, yanked Matt in and closed the door again, locking it and looking out through the peephole for a few minutes. Matt huffed and looked to the blonde before blinking and looking around the room. The room was a mess, chocolate wrappers everywhere, an old falling apart couch with some other bits of old furniture. Blankets were thrown over the couch, Matt assumed Mello had slept there. But what caught his attention most.. Was a computer and a laptop on a makeshift desk of boxes in the corner. Matt stumbled over to the desktop and laptop, looking them over to see they were top of the line.

"Mells! This is the shit! Seriously, where'd you get these systems? I thought mine were the best but, damn! These haven't even been scheduled for release yet!" Matt was in awe. He loved his computers, his games, and these two computers were the best of the best. Mello rolled his eyes and looked over to the red head before stomping over and pressing a few buttons to turn the computers both on. "They fell off a truck." Replied the blonde and Matt rolled his eyes. "Fell off a truck... I believe that like I believe you used to be a cashier." Matt laughed and plopped down in front of the computers on a pillow which had been placed there for a seat.

Mello snorted and smacked Matt upside the head before typing in the passwords to both computers, then grabbed a chair and pulled it up, sitting down next to Matt. "It doesn't matter how I got them. What matters is, I need you to hack into the legal system and retrieve some files." "What?" Matt looked up to Mello wide eyed. Had he heard the blonde right? He blinked, dumbfounded once again, just like Mello had done to him many times already. "I know you heard me. I need you to hack into the legal system, and get some files for me." Matt ran his hand through his hair and leaned back, watching Mello curiously now.

"Why? If I'm doing this, I need a reason." Matt already planned on helping, even if it meant breaking the law. But he still was curious about Mello. The blonde glanced to Matt for a couple silent moments, then nodded, grabbed a chocolate bar from inside his vest, unwrapped it and snapped off a corner. "Fine. I guess you can have that much if we're going to work together. Five years ago, a couple coming home from church witnessed a man being killed. The guy was killed on order by the mafia because he was a snitch. Now, the couple seen who killed this man, and being devout Catholics, they weren't going to hide. They stood up in court and told the truth, pointing at both murderers..."

Mello took a deep breath, closed his eyes and continued as Matt stared at him still. "For telling the truth, for doing what they believed was right, the mafia had this couple killed. The two bastards who killed that snitch the couple saw, were released due to lack of evidence and no more witnesses. The couple... Their names... Were Ilya and Ellayna Keehl. My parents... Those mafia bastards killed my parents because they were doing what they believed were right! I was fifteen!" Mello growled and bit down on another piece of chocolate, snapping it off loudly. Matt was watching still, and he felt for Mello. 'Damn... That has to be hard...' He thought and ran his fingers through his red hair.

"And you want me to hack in and get the names and locations of these guys who your parents saw, and move on from there to get the ring leader who ordered your parents death? Right?" Matt was smart, he knew now what Mello wanted most, and why he wanted, no, _needed_a hacker like himself. The blonde nodded slowly and looked back to Matt, and though his face was filled with rage, Matt saw within those sky blue eyes how much Mello needed him to do this. Matt hummed, leaned back, cracked his knuckles and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

With that, Mello stood, gave Matt what he needed to begin with, and Matt was ready and typing away. Mello thought he was fast at typing, but he couldn't even keep up with how fast Matt could type. 'Damn, he's good...' Thought Mello with a sly smirk, leaning back as he finished his chocolate bar. "So, do you really know what you're doing?" Mello had to question the red head as he typed away. Matt gave that famous lopsided toothy grin and nodded. "Mells, I know exactly what I'm doing. Hacking into these systems won't be a problem. And they won't even know it was hacked the way I'm going in."

"That so? How are you doing it?" Mello asked, though he was fully regretting it after as Matt proceeded to explain his process. Thirty minutes of lecturing on how to hack into that proxy, how to bypass this security system, how to mirror these keystrokes, eventually Mello gave up on understanding any of it. Soon it became a bunch of words that were floating around Mello's blonde head. He grabbed another chocolate bar from a box a few feet away from where the computer system was set up and plopped down onto the couch, leaning back and watching as Matt continued to type away.

Another few minutes more of constant typing, Matt whistles and leans back. "Forty-three minutes and twenty-nine seconds. Oh yeah, I PWN..." He grinned back towards Mello whom hopped up and hurried over to the computer, looking between the screens. "Matty you did it! This is it! Everything about the trial, including those bastards names! They didn't tell me because it was a closed trial and I wasn't allowed in to watch, but this is everything I've been looking for!" He laughed a somewhat psychotic laugh in Matt's opinion before pushing him aside and grabbing a notepad, writing everything he needed down.

"Gee, you're welcome..." Grumbled Matt as he stood back up and stretched. "So now you have your info. What next?" Matt leaned against the wall and grabbed out his pack of cigarettes, retrieving one considering he had long put out his last cancer stick. Then he began to smoke it as he watched Mello scroll down the page and continue to take what he needed. After a couple moments of this he stood and looked to Matt. "Now make sure they can't track us down, and shut these off." Mello demanded before walking away to look over his info in the light better.

Matt rolled his eyes and nodded, settling himself back down on the not-so-comfortable pillow and began to backtrack until he was sure that no one could have followed his trail online, then proceeded to wipe the computers clean of ever being close to where he had went, and shut them down as he was told to do so. He leaned back and glanced over to the blonde who was, from what Matt could tell, shaking? "Mells? You okay?" He stood up and made his way over to the leather clad blonde. When Matt circled the blonde and looked to see his face, he saw excitement written all over it.

"It's just... It's been five years that I've been trying to get this info. And now I have it right here in my hands, after knowing you for only twenty-four hours... This is..." He grinned wickedly up at the red head, and Matt could see the fire in those blue eyes. He felt chills run through him, but he couldn't help but want to keep that feeling inside him, to never let it go; ever. He grinned and patted Mello's back before squeezing his shoulder. "So what's next Mells?" Matt asked with that famous grin of his. Mello looked to Matt and, for once he decided not to scold Matt for not calling him Mello.

Instead Mello walked over to a closet and opened the door, and Matt, curious, followed behind and what he saw nearly made him lose his nerve.

Guns.

TBC

* * *

><p>Chappie three is done! How was it? Understand things a bit better now on Mello's plans? Yeah, hope so. Anyways, review to let me know your thoughts! The more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

Here with another update. I'd like to thank my friends who's been reading/reviewing my fic, I really hope others are enjoying it as much as them! If you are, please review to let me know your thoughts on it. Thank you guys for reading. Anyways, please enjoy it. Things will be moving a bit faster from here on out I suppose so... Enjoy!

Also! I'd like to point out, though I could have been specific about their weapons, make and model and such, I didn't simply because I realized I made this fic set a 100 years after the series and... Well, to be blunt I have no idea what new models that'd be out. XD Sorry! Use your imagination. :P

**Check out PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal, by ginniirox. Its a great Death Note fic!**

* * *

><p>And a lot of them. Mello reached in and began to grab a few different ones, weighed them in his hands and then handed Matt one. "Listen, these guys aren't gonna give me the info if I go up to them and ask. It won't be easy. And I need your help. But you're gonna have to be armed. Do you know how to use one of these?" "Hey, you're talking to the guy who's dad is a cop. Hell yeah I know how to use one. Point and shoot. Simple, right?" Matt grinned wider and toothier than ever and Mello simply rolled his eyes before strapping Matt with a gun to his left ankle, one inside of his sheepskin vest, and one kept in his pants at the small of his back.<p>

"Y'think I have enough guns to handle two guys?" Matt rolled his eyes and shifted as he sat on the couch, feeling the gun at his back press into his skin. While trying to figure how how he'll be comfortable with the three new toys, now concealed in his boot, strapped to him and hidden in his vest, and on his lower backside, Mello was as well strapping himself with a few guns, though Matt didn't pay attention to what he had gotten himself, nor to where he even hid them on his person. Or how he hid them.

"Alright... This might be better if we take one vehicle, so lets just use your car." "Now hold on just one damn minute! There isn't gonna be any gun fights around my baby is there? I mean, she's perfect! I restored her myself!" Mello rolled his eyes and looked at the red head with a look that said it all. Matt whined and shook his head, running his hands through his hair and getting up. "I'm regretting this..." He grumbled and got his keys out, walking over to the door. Mello smirked and followed behind Matt, then grabbed him and pulled him back. "I'm leading us out of here, unless you remember how we got in."

"Uh, not a clue. But I got a better plan!" "And what's that?" Mello was impatient, and he narrowed his eyes at the red head as Matt unlocked the door and stepped through it. "You obviously wanna make sure no one is following you. If they have been, they'd have your route memorized. It'd really throw them out of wack, if ya simply go out the front door." With that said, Matt began to walk down the old building to the front door. And Mello, he stood in the doorway for a few moments, then smirked and followed once again. 'Smartass...' Thought the blonde in response to Matt's unorthodox plan in eluding any form of stalkers.

Once outside the two made their way back to the garage, and after bickering for five minutes on who's driving; Matt of course winning, considering it was his car, he had the keys, and he was about to cry. Mello simply rolled his eyes and he got into the passenger side, leaning back and looking out the window as Matt then went and got in, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "So who're these two mafia guys we're going after?" "Kal Snydar and Zakk Ilius. Apparently they do a lot of work together for the mafia. Fuckers will regret crossing me..." Mello grumbled the last bit and pocketed the small notebook which had the information of what Matt had been able to get.

After telling Matt the location of their usual hangout, Matt leaned back, though somewhat awkwardly with the gun pressing into his back, and began driving to said location at a decent speed. "Can't you speed up any?" Mello growled after an hour of driving. Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, flipping his radio on and switching the channels until he found one he liked. "I would yes, but we don't wanna attract any unwanted attention with all these guns now do we?" Mello just snorted and glared out the window, flipping Matt off then crossing his arms over his chest.

Matt smirked and nodded, and after another hour of old music, which was driving Mello crazy, they arrived at Dave's Bar. Matt parked the car and shut the engine off, then looked to Mello. "What next?" "We go in, and find the fuckers." "Wait, hold on. Shouldn't we make sure they're actually in there before we cause some trouble? I mean, this place is a little more popular than Uncle's. It's kinda packed. We need a plan." Matt leaned up and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, getting himself yet another fresh cancer stick and beginning to smoke it. "Damn Matt, what's with all the smoking? You're like a walking ashtray."

Mello waved his hand to wave away a puff of smoke Matt breathed out, and Matt simply shrugged and looked towards the bar. "Yeah? Well, what's with all the chocolate? You're like a walking sex buffet. Hot bod and chocolate? Seriously, if it weren't for the fact I'm afraid you'd shoot me, I'd fuck ya now in the back." Matt replied, smirking. The blonde sitting next to him growled and threw his crumpled up wrapper at him, hitting his head easily with his good aim. Though that did little to faze the red head as he simply laughed in turn. Then he grinned and grabbed the wrapper, studying it closely.

"Why are you staring at that?" Mello growled, he was obviously becoming tired of Matt's strange hijinks and responses. "I got a plan. Do ya have the license plate numbers for your boys?" Mello blinked and watched as Matt got that lopsided toothy grin again, but shrugged and nodded as he retrieved the notebook, looking through it until he found the license numbers. Matt swiped the notebook and scanned the paper, nodded and shoved it back into Mello's hands. "Stay put, I'll be right back." Matt then got out of the car and began to casually stroll through the parking lot, smoking his cigarette and playing with the chocolate wrapper.

Mello leaned forward and watched with curiosity and some annoyance. 'What the hell is he up to?' He thought, rolling his eyes. Matt looked between the cars casually until he stumbled onto Kal Snydar's car, in which case Matt popped the hood and looked under it as if he owned it. Mello, unfortunately could not see what Matt was doing, but after a few minutes Matt finished, closed the door, then waited a few minutes. Mello's eyes widened then when he saw Matt no longer was holding the wrapper, and smoke was beginning to spill out from under the hood. 'Oh that smart bastard... I see what he's doing.' Mello was giddy with excitement as he felt adrenaline beginning pump through his veins.

The red head nodded and then hurried into the bar. After explaining the situation in the bar two men looked up to the red head in shock. "Fuck! Kal, that's your car!" Zakk called, and Kal was up on his feed and pushing past everyone, Matt including, to get outside with Zakk in tow. Matt followed but instead of following them he made his way over to his own car and hopped in, looking to Mello. "There's your boys." Matt said with a toothy grin and a wink. Mello nodded quickly and then motioned for Matt to get back out as he did the same, and the duo began to make their way over towards the two.

Kal had popped the hood and to his surprise found a burning chocolate wrapper. "What the fuck? Is this some kind of sick joke? Fucking bastards!" Kal sneered and quickly removed the wrapper, stomping it out once it hit the ground. "Joke's on you, fuckers." Mello growled behind him, his gun held firmly in hand and level with Kal's head. Kal looked up to meet the barrel of the gun and then the blue eyes behind it. "Who the fuck are you?" Growled Kal. Zakk moved to grab his gun when Matt came up behind him and pressed his own weapon of choice to the back of his head. "Nuh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He spoke in a teasing but aggressive tone.

"My name is Mihael fucking Keehl. And you're going to tell me who ordered the hit on my parents five years ago, or I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out." Mello growled low, fire raging behind his eyes. Kal looked at Mello dumbfounded for a few seconds, then the realization came across his face as he remembered the couple that their boss had ordered killed. He then smirked and chuckled, beginning to shake his head. "You've got balls, coming up to us like this. But you're messing with the wrong people kid. We've been doing this a lot longer than you and your friend."

Mello growled and went to reply Kal when Kal sucker punched Mello in the face and kicked him away from himself, pulling out his own gun and firing at Mello the moment he got aim. Matt's eyes went wide and he went to aim at Kal, then Zakk swung around and punched Matt then grabbing out his gun and firing at the red head. Matt had already ducked and rolled behind a car when Zakk took aim at him and he looked over to Mello to see him behind another car. "You little fuckers picked a fight with the wrong people!" Kal laughed and went to walk over to where Mello was ducking in at.

Mello however jumped up from behind the car at the last minute and took aim, firing at Kal and shooting him in the shoulder before Kal had a chance in reacting. "Fuck you old man!" He yelled before diving for cover behind yet another car. Kal groaned and gripped his wounded shoulder then took aim at the car Mello had ducked behind and began firing at it. "Fucker! You're a dead man!" Kal growled out and began walking towards the car, firing at every little bit of movement. Zakk was busy with trying to get a good shot at Matt. "Oh come on! How can one little fuck be so damn fast! Sit still already!"

Zakk was beyond angry as Matt dodged and ducked behind cars, rolled to get behind the next, and all the while Zakk didn't realize how much closer Matt had gotten himself to him. Then he rolled out from behind his latest cover and landed crouched on the ground, firing at Zakk and hitting him in the leg. "Ow! Fucking bastard, son of a bitch that hurts!" Zakk screeched as he crumpled to the ground, gripping his leg and gritting his teeth in pain. Kal looked back to Zakk and growled at seeing him shot, and just as he looked away Mello dived out from behind the car and fired at Kal, hitting him in the chest.

Kal gritted his teeth and glared towards the blonde before firing at him again. Mello jumped up and ran behind another car for cover as Matt went to shoot at Kal in turn, but Zakk stopped him by shooting at Matt, hitting him in the arm twice as he got up finally, limping towards the red head whom cried out from the pain and shot at Zakk again, this time hitting him in the chest before he took off to get cover from the hail of bullets. Zakk collapsed and gripped his chest, breathing heavily as he tried to stop the bleeding. Kal took notice of Zakk and hurried over, pulling him to his feet and firing at Mello and Matt both as he shoved Zakk into the car.

Kal then fired the last of his bullets before hopping in himself and starting the car, speeding out of the parking lot. "Matt they're getting away!" Mello roared as he fired off the last of his own bullets at the car then hurried over to Matt. "Matt, Matt! Shit, you're shot aren't you?" Mello growled and kneeled next to the red head, trying to see how bad the injuries were. "They're just flesh wounds! I can still drive, get in the car!" Matt replied and pushed himself off the ground, then pushed Mello towards the car as he returned to it. Mello looked at him and then nodded, pulling Matt towards the car and getting in with him then Matt turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot. "They went south!" Mello growled, itching to catch up to them as fast as possible.

Matt nodded and drove in the direction Mello had saw them flee in, and soon enough Matt caught sight of their car and he sped up to them, gripping the steering wheel tight now in anxiety. "How're we supposed to stop them?" "Just keep driving, I'll take care of that! And stay on their tail!" Mello demanded as he shifted and retrieved a new magazine, quickly changing it into his gun and rolling his window down. Kal looked back to see them on their heels and he growled as he looked to the road again, speeding up to speeds of over 75 mph. Matt however was staying close, nearly bumper to bumper with them.

Mello looked to Matt and nodded then leaned out the window, taking aim at the car in front of them and firing at it's wheels. "Dammit, we're not close enough! Matt, pull up beside them more!" Mello demanded and Matt nodded, speeding up more and going to pull ahead. Then Kal hit the breaks and Matt zoomed by before he realized what happened and as he hit his own breaks and spun around he looked up to see Kal had turned down another street. "Shit!" Mello stomped his foot in the car and growled but Matt shook his head and quickly speeds down a different street.

"Where the fuck are you going? They went that way dammit!" "I know now shut up!" Matt snapped and continued to speed up even more. "I know this city like the back of my hand dammit, I know where that street leads to! Now let me handle this and make sure you can fucking hit their tires next time!" Matt growled as he continued to drive down the street, speeding past buildings and cars, hitting speeds past 80, 85, even 90 mph. And then he came speeding through an intersection just as Kal did and he turned the wheel, speeding up behind Kal once more as he went down the same street as Kal.

"Fuck!" Kal cursed under his breath as he seen the red mustang speed up behind him again. Mello laughed and leaned out the window as Matt sped up more and pulled up beside Kal's car. Mello then took aim and shot at the wheels of Kal's car, and after a few attempts he blew out Kal's left back tire, causing him to swerve and spin out. Stomping on his breaks Kal screamed when hitting a light pole and crashing his car. The airbag blew out and he got knocked back, groaning in pain he looks towards the mustang as it stops next to them, then a blonde getting out before everything went black.

Matt was out next and he had his gun aimed at Kal while Mello went around to check on Zakk. "Looks like he bled out. Nice job Matt." Mello purred and smirked over at the red head before he turned his attention on the unconscious Kal. He yanked the door open and pulled out Kal, throwing him onto the ground and checking his wounds. "He'll live. For now at least. Matt, make sure he doesn't have any weapons on him and lock him in the trunk. I'll deal with the car and the body." Mello ordered and he began to go at work, while Matt did as he was told. Matt removed the gun from Kal and a knife he found, then dragged him over to the trunk of his car after popping it.

Then after using strip ties to bind Kal's wrists and ankles together and gagged him, and with some difficulty considering he was wounded in his right arm, he got Kal into the trunk and locked it. Just as he got done Mello came walking up to the red head just as the car behind them exploded. Matt flinched and covered his eyes with his arm before looking at Mello. "Damn... Why'd you blow it up?" "It'll make the cops work harder in figuring out what happened. And these belong to you." Mello held his hand out and Matt took whatever was in the glove covered hand.

"Eww!" Matt dropped the bloodied bullets which were dropped into his hand and he wiped his glove off onto his pant leg. Mello rolled his eyes and picked the bullets back up, shoving them into Matt's hand once more. "We don't need the cops tracing the bullets. Not that they could anyways, but it'll make their jobs that much more of a pain in the ass." He grumbled before getting into the car. Matt shuddered and stared at the two bullets before slipping them into his pant pocket then looked to his car, and that's when it hit him. "NO!" Matt screamed out and fell to his knees.

Mello jumped out of the car immedately with his gun drawn. "What is it?" He responded and aimed at anything and everything. He then realized no one was there and he looked at Matt who was nearly in tears. "What?" Mello demanded and stormed over to Matt as the red head crawled over to his car, and then proceeded to hug it. "My baby! What have we done to you? Mells! Look at her! She's got bullet holes in her! My baby's been shot!" Matt howled in dismay and sobbed aloud, running his fingers over the bullet holes that had been put in the side of his mustang. Mello's face went blank for a moment then contorted into one of rage and he smacked Matt upside the head.

"You bastard I thought there was something seriously wrong! It's just a car dammit! You're so pathetic!" Mello growled and clenched his fists after putting his gun back. Matt whined and sobbed and nuzzled his car. "You don't understand Mells! This is a 2011 mustang! Do you realize how long it took me to restore her? I had to special order every part from other countries! And they weren't cheap! This damage will take forever to have fixed! I'll be busy for months trying to get the parts and get it all replaced!" Matt howled and sobbed as he clung to his car.

The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed Matt by the back of his vest and dragged him to the driver side, throwing him into the car and slamming the door shut before he slid across the hood and got into the passenger side, leaning back now. "Fucking pussy, it's a car! It obviously still runs, now lets get the fuck out of here before someone notices the burning car! Move it!" Mello demanded and punched Matt in the arm. Matt whined and rubbed his arm before turning his car back on, pulling away from the scene of the crime and leaving it behind him. "B-Bastard... That hurt... Especially since you punched the arm with the bullets in it!" Matt groaned and shook his head.

Mello shook his head and grumbled, looking out the window now as he leaned back. "Go to the old train yard." "What?" Matt responded with a confused look on his face as he looked to Mello for answers. The blonde shook his head and looked to Matt, his eyes narrowed at the red head. "Did I stutter? Head over to the old train yard." Matt simply nodded and began to drive towards the old train yard in the city. Mello glanced towards Matt's arm and shook his head before looking out the window. "You can get cleaned up after we get somewhere good in the train yard. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere in this car?"

Matt glanced over to the blonde and shook his head then looked back to the road and leaned back. "Not in this car... But if you can get the bullets out I can wrap my arm myself. I've got some shirts I planned on taking back to the store in the back, I'll just use the sleeves off them." Matt mumbled and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, getting himself a cancer stick and lighting it before placing it between his lips. Mello shook his head and he looked towards the red head. "You do realize how painful it'll be right?" He asks, smirking. Matt grinned his famous toothy grin and nodded. Mello furrowed his brow then and shook his head at the red head then looked back out the window, shrugging. "Whatever." Mumbled the blonde.

TBC

* * *

><p>Chappie four, posted! Read? Review! Thanks.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the chacacters.

Here for the fifth update. How do you think things are going? Well? Please review when you're done reading. I'm glad my friends are enjoying it, and I truly thank them for sticking with this for this long. There are a few more updates before it's done so... Keep on reading! Sorry it isn't any better, I really did try harder on this fic than most of my others. Not to mention I enjoyed writing it.

**And don't forget to check it out, PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal, by ginniirox. If you're enjoying this even a little bit, you'd love that! Awesome DN ficcy! Truly.**

* * *

><p>After awhile of driving they arrived in the old train yard and once Mello thought they were in a good spot he had Matt park and shut the engine off, then he looked to Matt as he got out his knife and moved over to the red head. "Now hold on! Before you go stabbin' me here, burn the end..." "What?" Matt shook his head and got out his lighter, then taking the knife from Mello he proceeded to light the end of the knife. "For one I'm assuming you used this to dig out those bullets from Zakk. Which means it got his blood on it, and do you realize what kind of diseases you could give me by stabbing me with the same knife without at least sterilizing it?" Mello rolled his eyes at the red head and shook his head, taking his knife back once Matt was done.<p>

"Whatever." Mello grumbled and pushed Matt's sleeve up to his shoulder, examining the two bullet holes. "Well, lucky for you one was a through and through. This one wasn't. And you better not be a screamer." Mello growled and then put the knife tip to Matt's wound, and began to dig into his arm. Matt stiffened and gripped the steering wheel with both hands, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, but not screaming or so much as whimpering. After a few minutes Mello was able to get the bullet out, and Matt heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he leaned back, gripping at his arm. "Well, that was easy." Mello commented as he looked the bullet over.

Matt chuckled weakly and nodded, grinning over at the blonde sitting next to him. "Yeah well.. I have a high tolerance to pain..." He mumbled then got out of the car, popping the trunk and walking to the back of the car. Mello smirked and nodded, threw the bullet to the backseat and got out as well, walking back to the trunk as well and got his gun ready and aimed at said trunk as Matt opened it. Laying inside was Kal whom was squirming to free himself. Once the trunk lid was up he looked up to them and glared the best he could. Mello smirked and put his gun away once he saw Kal had been restrained.

"Good job Matt. You actually tied his wrists and ankles with strip ties. And gagged him. And yet you don't have a first aid kit?" Mello quirked an eyebrow over at Matt whom simply shrugged and grinned in response. Mello chuckled and pulled Kal out of the trunk while Matt began to dig through some bags and retrieved some shirts. "Where are you taking him?" Matt asked and glanced over to Mello while he ripped the sleeves off a shirt and wrapped it tightly around his wounded arm, tying it then. Mello motioned over to an empty train car. "In there." Matt followed Mello's gesture and nodded then followed after the blonde whom simply was dragging Kal by the hair to said train car.

After struggling with the rusted door the two got it open and Mello dragged Kal inside. Looking around the blonde seemed satisfied and he threw Kal against the wall, smirking at him as he then grabbed out his gun, and then a silencer and putting it onto his gun, then he removed the gag from Kal and held the gun to his temple. "Oh now you use a silencer..." Matt threw up his hands and rolled his eyes, leaning against the door of the car and glancing outside to make sure no one else was around. "Shut up Matt..." Growled Mello before he turned his attention back to Kal.

"Tell me what I wanna know and I'll make sure you won't feel pain. But if you don't, you'll regret it... Now tell me who you work for." Kal growled and spit at Mello's face. Mello's eyes narrowed and he growled before he smacked his gun hard across Kal's face. "Fuck you... I ain't gotta tell you shit..." Kal groaned out, glaring up at Mello. Again, another smack across his face and Kal grunted in pain. "Your buddy Zakk is dead. Don't think I won't kill you too." "Hey! I killed that other guy thank you very much!" Matt chimed in and looked over to Mello. "Matt, not now!" Mello snapped and glared back towards the red head before looking back to Kal once more.

"Point is, don't think we won't do the same to you. Now give me what I want!" Mello snapped and gripped his gun tightly, simply itching to fire it. Kal growled and glared towards the red head then to the blonde, but refused to speak. Mello pointed his gun at Kal's knee and shot it, causing the man to cry out in pain. "Tell me what I want; now." Kal shook his head and gritted his teeth while he was clenching his fists, trying his best not to cave. Then Mello shot the opposite knee. Then broke his collar bone with a good hit from his gun. Kal let out a wail of pain and shook his head, but refused to speak still.

Mello rubbed the gun against his forehead, then took aim and shot Kal through both of his hands, smirking as Kal writhed on the floor in pain. "B-Bastard!" Kal growled and tried to recover from the pain, grinding his teeth and clenching his eyes shut tight. Mello went to break Kal's other collar bone when Matt hurried over and gripped Mello's arm. "What the fuck Matt?" Snapped the blonde and he glared towards the red head. Matt shook his head and hummed, looking down to Kal. "Break a rib. It's more painful." Matt said then walked back over to the door and continued to keep guard.

The blonde blinked then grinned like a madman and nodded, and proceeded to stomp down hard onto Kal's left side, causing him to cry out in pain when there were a few snaps. "Fuck!" Kal cried out and shook his head, breathing hard now and wincing with every breath. "D-Dammit, stop... I'll... I'll tell you alright? Just stop I can't take no more..." Kal finally caved, and Mello smirked with triumph before aiming his gun at Kal's temple. "Speak." The blonde wasn't playing games and Kal could tell. He had dealt with people of all sorts, and he knew this leather clad blonde was one to be taken seriously. Or else...

"D-Dwhite Gordon... I work for Dwhite Gordon... He's the leader of... The mafia okay? He's the one who... Ordered your parents killed..." Mello growled low at hearing Kal speak about his parents and he pressed the gun harder against Kal's temple.

"Where is he?" Mello demanded, rage burning in his eyes. Kal groaned in pain and nodded, biting his lip before looking up to Mello. Kal wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there and live, and he knew if he didn't speak this blonde would take his life in an instant. Matt glanced back to the two as Kal began to give Mello the information he wanted, and then the red head looked to his arm and poked it lightly, causing a flare of pain shoot through the area. He grinned and looked outside again. 'Well, happy birthday to me.' He thought with that lopsided toothy grin still playing across his face.

Mello was seething as he got what he wanted, and then he stepped back and kept his gun at Kal's head. "Thanks, Kal. Now I can finish you." "What? W-Wait! You said you wouldn't kill me if I gave you what you wanted!" Kal was frantic as he stared down the barrel of the gun wide eyed and fear coursing through his being.

Mello simply smirked and shook his head. "I never said I wouldn't kill you. I said I would make sure you wouldn't feel any pain. I had full intentions of killing you. If it weren't for you and your buddy Zakk killing someone five years ago, my parents wouldn't have saw it, and they wouldn't have been killed because of it. I hold you responsible just as much as Gordon." Mello spoke somewhat calmly, but with venom dripping with each word. Matt glanced back to the two, and just as Kal's eyes went as wide as they possibly could and he started to protest Mello pulled the trigger and Kal slumped to the floor; dead.

The blonde stared at the body for a few moments then turned and walked away from him, glancing towards Matt and nodded to him. "Do you have any gasoline with you?" Matt nodded and hopped out of the car, looking up at the blonde. "Yeah I got a can of gas I keep for emergencies. What are you planning?" "Burning the body and any evidence we were here. Go get it while I get the bullets out of the body." Matt nodded and headed back to the car while Mello began removing the bullets. Once Matt was back Mello was done and waiting, looking up at the sky. "You okay Mells?" Matt questioned as he set the gas can down next to Mello's feet.

Mello shook his head and looked down towards the red head. "Yeah. I can't believe how close I am to getting my revenge is all. And it's all thanks to you." He smirked and picked up the gas can and walked back inside, emptying it out on the body and around the whole car before taking Matt's cigarette from him after hopping off the car. He looked to Matt and nodded then began to walk away, flicking the cigarette back into the car once they were far enough away. The whole car went up in flames then a thundering boom erupted and the car exploded into flames higher than Matt had ever saw before. Matt shuddered and glanced back at the inferno for a few moments before following behind Mello whom didn't even bother with looking back.

Once in the car again Mello was staring out the window with a dazed look on his face, and Matt was watching him as he leaned back. "What next?" He decided to break the ice and get Mello's attention, and the blonde responded by turning to look at Matt and nodding. "We're going after Gordon. But it's late right now, and I'm starving. Let's get some food and head back to my place." He spoke and turned his head to look back out the window again. Matt nodded and turned the car on, leaving the old train yard and heading back into the city.

After picking up some food the duo returned to Mello's current home. Once they got into the apartment Mello collapsed on the couch and leaned forward as he began to eat his food, watching as Matt plopped down in front of the computer. "What's the passwords?" He asked as he turned the desktop and laptop on. Mello glanced over at the red head and shrugged before looking down to his food. "Explosives101." Matt blinked and looked back towards the blonde. "Really?" The red head asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. Mello looked back to him and narrowed his eyes.

Matt grinned and simply shrugged, then nodded and typed in said password before he began to devour his own food. 'For some reason I feel like I should have known that...' Were his thoughts. "What are you doing anyway?" Mello asked as he continued to stare at the red head, curiousity beginning to arise in him now.

Matt shrugged and kept eating, really not replying the blonde as he kept chewing his food. Mello rolled his eyes and leaned back, finishing off his food and crumpling the bag and tossing it away before he grabbed out a chocolate bar and began to chew on it. Matt finished his food as well and was typing away at both computers. After a few minutes he leaned back and glanced over to Mello. "You should know this Gordon guy is a real piece of work. And he always has his own personal guards. I bet Kal didn't tell you that, did he?" Mello shook his head and got up, walking over to the corner of the room to look at what Matt had found.

"No he didn't.. Bastard said Dwhite likes his privacy at the address he gave me. Got anything else?" Matt nodded and grinned then pointed at the screen. "The cops have been looking at him for a lot of shit. Murder, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, even human trafficking. This dude's a bad guy." "You don't have to convince me of that... He had two devoted Catholics killed simply because they weren't afraid to tell the truth." Mello grumbled and looked to Matt. "Tomorrow we're going to check out his hide out and see what we're gonna be dealing with." Mello spoke then walked back over to the couch and collapsed on it, kicking his feet up on the couch and closing his eyes as he finished the chocolate and tossed the wrapper away.

Matt watched Mello for a few minutes and nodded then turned the computers down after wiping them clean, then stood and rubbed his arm. "Well, it's late. Might as well stay here I guess.. Mind?" Mello simply shrugged, not even bothing to open his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Just don't bother me." He said and within a few minutes he was asleep. Matt watched the blonde sleep for a few minutes, grinning to himself before he looked around and sat in an old recliner which was in a corner, leaning back into it he grabs out his handheld game and began playing it.

Then he paused and sighed, glancing over at a clock in the room and shaking his head. 'Gotta call my parents...' He thought and forced himself out of the chair, walking out of the room and grabbing his cell phone, calling them. Patricia was cleaning the kitchen as she heard the phone and she grabbed it quickly, answering. "Mail?" "Hey mom." He grinned and she simply sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! Where have you been all day? You missed dinner! Your father and I have been worried sick! He was about to send out the whole squad in search for you!" Matt laughed and rubbed the back of his head, nodding as he pulled his goggles down to around his neck.

"Sorry 'bout not getting a hold of you sooner. Mihael and I have been hanging out, y'know. I got distracted is all. Anyways, just wanted to give a heads up that I'm staying at his place. And we'll be pretty busy tomorrow too so, don't worry about me." Patricia sighed but smiled and shook her head as she leaned against the counter. "But, Mail, I made you cake for your birthday!" Matt smiled and nodded while he looked down to the floor, kicking at some rubble. "Sorry... I'll be home as soon as Mihael and I are done. I'm kinda helping him with his new job, so... He needs me right now."

"Oh! I see, well, ain't that nice of you! Alrighty! You help your friend then as long as you have to! I'll tell your father everything is fine and you're busy, don't worry about getting hunted by the whole police force hun!" Matt nodded and smiled more, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "Thanks mom. I'll see ya later then." "Mail, happy birthday hun." He nodded and smiled more as he looked up to the ceiling, noticing how there was a hole straight through to the next floor. "Thanks mom... G'night." With that he hung up and put his phone away, staring still at the ceiling for a moment longer before finally walking back into the room. He glanced over to see Mello hadn't moved, then walked over to the chair and plopped back into it.

"Your family seems nice..." Mello spoke up, causing Matt to jump and look over to him. "Huh? Oh, yeah... They are." He said with a slight smile, leaning back and looking to his game. Mello shifted on the couch and looked over to Matt now. "You're lucky... Don't throw that away, Matt." He said and then rolled over again, putting his back to Matt now. Matt rubbed the back of his head and he looked over to Mello, tilting his head to the side then. "What were your parents like?" He asked, pausing his game. Mello tensed and then shrugged, closing his eyes. "They were nice too. I bet our parents would have gotten along. They were devoted Catholics. They were... Great..." Mello mumbled the last few words and sighed heavily.

"Can I ask you something?" Matt then asked, wondering if the blonde would really tell him or no. Mello mentally rolled his eyes but, rolled over on the couch once again to see the red head, nodding to him. "Well, when we were at my place you were... You just seemed like you were uncomfortable. Was it because of my old man?" Mello stared at the red head for the longest time then, thinking over his response carefully and weighing his options on what would be best said in reply. Matt didn't move, he didn't take his eyes off the blonde and simply waited.

Finally Mello rolled back over and once again his back was to the red head. "Your dad being a cop doesn't bother me. I... Felt out of place. Truth be told it's... It's been a long time since I had a real home cooked meal with people. With people like you." Matt furrowed his brows and blinked slowly. "Like me?" He wasn't sure what that meant, and now he wanted to know even more. Mello sighed and stared at the fabric of the couch then let his eyes slip closed. "Yeah... People like you who are surrounded by their families. It felt... Weird to be surrounded by a family... By people who actually give a damn about each other. It's just... Been a long time since I had that experience..."

Matt then understood, but still he wanted to dive into Mello's life even more, wanting to know more about the blonde before him. "What about your uncle I mean..." He didn't think about his words before they came out, and he bit his lip afterwards, wondering if he should simply stop. The blonde shrugged and shook his head, burying his face into the couch pillow then. "After my parents died and my uncle took me in my nights consisted of me throwing out the drunken bastards at his bar and cleaning up... My meals were beer and microwave meals that tasted like shit. Not much of a family there right?"

The blonde growled low after that comment and curled up on the couch, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding. Matt didn't push the issue any further after that and nodded, satisfied as he started to play his game again, knowing he shouldn't push Mello too much about his life. He continued to play his game again, not bothering Mello and decided to simply leave him be for the night. Mello breathed heavily and started to work on trying to fall asleep again, this time taking a little longer than before.

After he was asleep Matt glanced back towards the blonde and sighed. 'I guess if I were in his shoes I'd have been uncomfortable too. Damn, I should have thought of that sooner...' He shook his head and glanced back to his game, knowing then he had to keep helping Mello. Perhaps not completely out of the need for the thrill, but simply because Mello had no one else to turn to. For the short time he knew Mello, he ended up being the blonde's only real friend at this point. And he knew he wasn't going to turn his back on him now. He'd never be able to bring himself to do so.

TBC

* * *

><p>Read? Review! Please! I'd love to know your opinions on how things are going. Really.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

Chapter six is now up. I was gonna wait longer to post this but... Due to recent events I decided to update. Be happy. That's all I ask. And leave a review so I know this beastly thing is actually good. And, I'd like to say, next chapter, chapter seven, will be the final chapter. What shall happen? Well if you really wanna know soon, review for this thing! Now... Onto the fic. Enjoy.

**And, (Of course!) check it out, PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal. Simply an awesome Death Note fic! No doubt about that!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt was passed out on the chair with his game in hand as Mello got up and stretched. He rolled his eyes at Matt and kicked the chair, jerking Matt awake. "I'm awake!" He called out and blinked up at Mello, then grinned and fixed his goggles over his eyes again. "Get ready." Matt nodded and stood up, stretching himself out then putting his game into his pocket and rubbing his neck, looking to Mello whom was unplugging the computers and picking them up and putting them into a large box. "Here, take this out to your car. We're not coming back here anytime soon and we'll need the computers if nothing else. But I'm gonna grab a few more guns. Wait for me in the car."<p>

With that order Matt nodded and did as he was told, taking the large and heavy box out of the building and putting it into the back of his car, then hopping in and starting it up, sighing as he looked towards the direction Mello would come from. After a few minutes Mello came walking out with a couple boxes, and then just as soon as he walked up to the car an explosion went off and the whole building they had once been in was up in flames. Matt's eyes widened and he gawked at the scene before him as Mello stuffed the boxes into the back then got in himself, looking at Matt.

"W-What happened?" Matt asked and looked to Mello for the answers, whom smirked and leaned back. "I said we wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I didn't want to leave any evidence of either of us staying there. I rigged the whole place with explosives." He shrugged and looked out the window. Matt gawked for a few more minutes before shaking his head and pulling out of the parking lot and taking one last look at the burning building before looking to the road, and driving to their next destination.

A couple of hours later they arrived at Gordon's hide out, and Matt parked the car a few blocks away. "Well, there it is. What now?" He asked and glanced to Mello. The blonde was visibly anxious as he chewed on a chocolate bar. "Alright... See that building across from it? It looks pretty beat to hell. They wouldn't be using it. We're gonna sit tight for awhile and see if anyone goes in or comes out, and if I'm right, then we're gonna move in and watch them from there. Then we'll go from there." Matt nodded and then leaned back into the seat, looking over to said building.

"This is gonna be real fun, isn't it?" Matt questioned and glanced at the blonde whom had finished the chocolate bar and was now leaning back and keeping his eyes trained on the building. Mello didn't even acknowledge him. Matt felt somewhat agitated with being brushed aside like that, but bit back the urge to say something that would no doubt get him punched, or worse, shot, by the blonde. He leaned back then and glanced out the window to see people coming and going from Gordon's hide out, but no movement for what he could tell was seen in the building the duo would use for themselves if it were indeed empty.

Hours went by, and a whole pack of cigarettes and a few chocolate bars later, Mello groaned and leaned back, shaking his head as he looked to Matt. "It's dark, and no one has came out or went in. I say we sneak in and see for ourselves if there is anybody there." Mello said and Matt jerked awake as he had fallen asleep a couple hours earlier. "Huh? Yeah alright..." He yawned and pulled his goggles down around his neck, rubbing his eyes. Mello rolled his eyes and got out, waiting for Matt as he fixed his goggles and got out as well. "Let's go." "Hold it!" "Oh what now?" Mello snapped at the red head and looked to him, obviously annoyed.

Matt held his hand up before going to the trunk and digging through his things before grabbing a device out, walking up behind Mello then after closing the trunk. "What's that?" Mello asked as he looked to the devise Matt was holding and apparently turning on. "This little toy can detect bugs planted. Just in case, I figured we should be careful since we're dealing with the mafia. Who knows what they might do to make sure no one spies on them." Mello blinked but then smirked and nodded, walking into the back alleyway with Matt in tow. "Matt, you're a genius." Mello commented and glanced to the red head whom grinned in response before looking back to the devise.

Once inside the building the two made their way through it quietly, Matt checking every corner, and Mello ready with his gun cocked, and after forty minutes of checking he nodded and turned the devise off, looking to Mello. "It's clear. There's nothing here, it really is just an abandoned building beside the mafia's hideout. Go figure." Mello rolled his eyes and nodded, then the two made their way back to the car, grabbed the boxes needed and returned to the building. "Which room are we gonna use?" Matt questioned and Mello nodded to him and walked ahead, walking to one of the rooms and sat his boxes down.

"This one. The window here is facing directly at the hide outs entrance." Mello spoke and began to unpack the boxes. Matt set his boxes down as well and looked to Mello. "How are we supposed to run both computers without any power?" Mello smirked then and grabbed out a couple batteries out of one of the boxes. "These have enough power to work those computers for hours, if that's all we're using them for." Matt grinned and nodded, hooking the computers up to the batteries before he stood up and made his way over to the window, looking out it. "Well, I guess we just watch now right?" Mello nodded and looked to Matt after he turned the computers on.

"That's the plan. Until we get their routines. It shouldn't take more than a couple days." Matt nodded and looked back to the computers, walking over to them and plopping down, leaning forward and then he began to type away. Mello watched Matt for a few moments before walking over to the window, leaning away from it to keep himself hidden. 'Yeah, that's the plan...' Were his thoughts as his blue eyes darted from one corner of the hide out to the next.

A couple days later and Matt was restless. He had beaten his game already, and had not brought another with him to start. He had smoked most of his cigarettes, now only having a half a pack left. "God I'm so bored! Surveillance sucks!" Matt groaned and fell back on the mattress which he and Mello had found in the building. Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head, checking the window and watching as men walked in and out. "Shut up..." Mello snorted and Matt simply groaned again. "We've been at this for three days now... They do the same thing over and over. When do we plan on acting?"

Mello sighed and looked back towards the complaining red head, shaking his head. "Tomorrow." Matt sat up quickly and looked to Mello with renewed strength. "Yeah? Finally! What's the plan Mells?" Matt sat on the edge of the mattress, his eyes glued to the blonde near the window. Mello stared for a few moments before looking out the window again. "The plan is... I go in alone." Matt blinked but nodded as he stood, stretching. "And what do I do?" Matt questioned, walking over to Mello. The blonde shook his head and glanced over towards Matt then pulled one of his guns out and stared at it.

"You... You go home to your family. And forget you ever met me." Mello breathed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall next to the window then as Matt stared with a confused look on his face. "What? Why? How does that help you?" He couldn't even figure out how that would help Mello. The blonde shook his head and kept his eyes closed while gripping the gun tightly. "Matt, you have no idea how much I appreciate the help you've given me. We haven't even known each other for a week and yet... I feel like we've known each other for a lifetime. But when I decided to get revenge for my parents death five years ago, I knew when I finally got to this point, I wouldn't be walking away from this..."

Matt stared still, a frown creeping up on his face now. Mello took a shaky breath then shook his had and looked at Matt squarely, his eyes determined. "It won't be right if I let you go in there with me, when I know we won't be coming back alive. You have a good life Matt. You have a family that loves you. You have a chance at a future. I never did, not after what happened. My fate was doomed the moment I decided to get revenge, and I've accepted that. I don't want you dying for my cause. My fight. Go home Matt... It's better this way." Mello nodded and then looked back out the window.

Matt stood there for a few silent minutes, then shook his head and huffed, grabbing Mello's arm, turning him around and staring at him. "That's a load of bullshit. We're friends, Mello. And I'm not gonna abandon a friend who needs me. That's what friends do for each other. If you go in, so do I. If we die, we die fighting for what's right. And that's final. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now, what's the plan, partner?" Matt flashed his toothy grin, and Mello stared at him in some shock. Then rolled his eyes and smirked some, looking out the window. "You're stubborn... But alright. Alright, we'll do this thing together." Mello spoke and Matt grinned even wider, nodding with satisfaction before he turned and headed over to the mattress.

"Hey... You know, there's something I haven't told you yet..." Matt stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Mello. Just as he turned however he was met by a pair of sky blue eyes, and a pair of lips crashing into his own. Matt's eyes doubled as Mello gripped Matt's shoulder, kissing him with a strength and passion Matt didn't even know Mello had in him. After a few tense seconds Mello pulled back to look at the shocked red head's face. "Y-You're...?" "Yeah." Mello replied the red head and continued to stare at him. Matt rubbed the back of his head then pulled his goggles down around his neck, looking at Mello still.

"But, then... Why'd you always get angry when I flirted?" "You called that flirting? Fuck your flirting. Besides, I have an image to keep. I never said I wasn't gay." Mello smiled slyly and Matt's eyes were dancing across Mello's face, lighted up with excitement. Matt stepped closer, pressing his body against the feminine frame of Mello's, leaned over and pressed his lips to Mello's neck cautiously, watching his reaction from the corner of his eyes. The blonde let out a purring sound, slipped his eyes closed and ran his hands down Matt's side, then slipped one hand down to Matt's ass and squeezed firmly.

Then he ran his hand down to Matt's leg and squeezed his thigh as he forced Matt down onto the mattress hard, causing the red head to let out a yelp like a whipped dog. Mello smirked and looked down to Matt whom had a surprised look on his face, then leaned down and proceeded to kiss him once again. Matt gasped softly but this time kissed back and wrapped his arm around Mello's neck, pulling him closer as his other hand ran up Mello's chest. The blonde began to grind his hips into Matt's, causing the latter to whimper softly. "What are you, a dog?" Mello murmured into the kiss before he pulled back and removed Matt's gloves and shirt, kissing his chest then biting his nipple hard.

The red head groaned and shook his head, arching his back and looking at Mello. "Sh-Shut up and fuck me..." Matt grumbled and bucked his hips into Mello's. The blonde smirked and nodded, sitting up and removing Matt's boots and pants along with his boxers, leaving him bare on the mattress with only his goggles around his neck. The red head shivered and looked up at Mello, his dark blue eyes laced with blonde smirked still then removed his own gloves and vest, watching as Matt shivered again at the cool air in the room. Mello then removed his boots and began to remove his pants.

"Wait! I just have to ask this..." Matt spoke as he gripped Mello's wrists, preventing him from pulling his pants down. The blonde grunted and shook his head, looking at Matt with some annoyance now. "What?" He snapped, pulling his wrists back. "Do you wear thongs?" Matt grinned up at Mello and crossed his arms behind his head. Mello twitched and then backhanded Matt hard, glaring. "Fuck you!" Mello growled and pulled his pants off, then his briefs before tossing them aside. Matt laughed and rolled over to his side, rubbing his face where Mello had smacked him and nodded. "Is that an offer?" Matt grinned up at the raging chocoholic whom simply pinned Matt to the bed and kissed him roughly.

But inwardly Mello was smirking as he pressed his cock against Matt and ran his hands down along the sides of Matt's body. Then he pulled back, flipped Matt over to his hands and knees, and bit down onto his shoulder as he thrusted hard into him. Matt let out a yelp of pain then clenched his eyes shut, gripping the ragged mattress and digging his nails deep into it he groaned and pushed his hips back into Mello's hard, feeling as Mello's member rubbed inside of him roughly. "Oh God..." Matt groaned and thrusted back into him harder, forcing the blonde's member even deeper inside of him.

Mello growled and dug his nails deep into Matt's hips, clawing his skin and causing him to bleed and whimper. "Don't take his name in vain... Not while doing this." Mello breathed in Matt's ear before biting it. Matt nodded slightly and whimpered again as he kept his eyes shut tight. The blonde loosened his grip and then thrusted hard into Matt, causing the red head to groan and himself to moan softly. After a few thrusts the two were matching each others paces, their thrusts timed with one another now as they both began moaning. Mello was breathing hard in Matt's ear, though the red head didn't notice, he only heard the blood rushing in his ears.

Mello thrusted harder now and Matt moaned louder as he did, matching Mello's thrusts again as Mello began gripping Matt's hips, kissing his neck and shoulder now. Matt shuddered and moaned even louder than before, thrusting back hard and clawing the bed. "D-Damn... Feels great..." Matt mumbled and shook his head, trying his best not to cum before Mello now. Mello smirked and nodded, knowing Matt must already be getting close to cumming. He thrusted hard still, reached his hand around and grasped Matt's member, teasingly running his thumb over the head of Matt's member.

"Ah! Fuck!" Matt groaned loud and threw his head back, panting now and clutching the ragged mattress until it began to rip under the pressure. Mello smirked even more so against Matt's skin and kept thrusting, nodding to him and closing his eyes, feeling his own erection getting closer. The red head groaned again and shook his head, thrusting back even faster and glancing over his shoulder through half lidded eyes at Mello. "L-Let go... Gotta cum now..." Mello simply shook his head and tightened his grip even more so on Matt's cock and preventing his orgasm. Matt whimpered and shook his head, leaning forward on the bed and resting his forearms on it and burying his face into them.

Thrusting even deeper than before Mello leaned over Matt and nipped his neck, quickening his pace even more and causing Matt to moan in between panting and grunting. After what felt like forever for Matt the blonde finally released his grip, allowing Matt to climax as he did the same, releasing his semen deep into Matt and moaning loudly as he came. Matt moaned loudly as well and threw his head back, his eyes rolling back into his head. He shuddered and glanced at Mello after the blonde removed himself from him. Then before Matt could respond the blonde had him on his back and kissing him hard, thrusting back into Matt after straddling his hips.

Matt groaned loudly and began to thrust back again, moaning into the kiss now. "Good?" Mello pulled back from the kiss and smirked some as he looked down at the red head whom was nodding before he tossed his head back against the mattress. Matt reached up and gripped at Mello's arms as the blonde leaned down and began to kiss the red head anxiously this time. Then Mello thrusted harder than before just as he grabbed ahold of Matt's member, giving him a few quick pumps to cause the red head to gasp. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss and then he slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth, running it across his teeth until it found Matt's own tongue.

Releasing the red head's cock Mello then reached up and slid his hand through Matt's hair then behind his head, deepening the kiss further as he pulled him closer to himself. Matt was all too eager to comply, practically ravaging Mello's mouth with his own. Mello kept gripping Matt's hair, tightening it and pulling it to cause Matt to groan into the kiss while Mello kept pounding into Matt, moaning loudly now himself and not caring how loud he got. If not for the kiss Matt would probably have been screaming, Mello assumed with a smugness he felt.

After fucking for awhile longer, and without even realizing how close he was to cumming Matt arched off the mattress, pulled back from the kiss and tossed his head back as he let out a howl of ecstasy as he orgasmed for the second time. Mello buried his face into Matt's shoulder and shuddered hard as he thrusted one last time, grinding his teeth and going as deep as he possibly could into Matt this time while he released his semen as he hit his climax a second time as well. Then the blonde collapsed on top of the red head while they were both breathing hard, panting to try and catch their breath again.

After a few moments of this they both started to calm down and Mello pulled away from Matt, collapsing beside him on the mattress and still breathing hard. Matt laughed weakly and looked at Mello through half lidded eyes, watching as his chest rise and fall with each breath. "That... Was great..." He panted and forced himself to crawl over to Mello, kissing his shoulder once close enough. Mello nodded and looked at Matt before closing his eyes again, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, slicking it back away from his face as it had started to cling because of the sweat. He sat up then and looked down at the red head who simply blinked up at him.

"Get some rest Matt... Tomorrow we're going in." Matt nodded and yawned, stretching now on the mattress before he rolled over. Mello stared for a few moments and then when Matt was no doubt asleep he laid behind him and wrapped his arm around him to pull him close, resting his forehead now against Matt's shoulder. 'And we're probably not coming back out alive...' He thought before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him as well.

TBC

* * *

><p>Read? Review. It makes me feel better about my writing this fic. I had fun writing it, and, next chapter is last.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters.

With this final chapter, I hereby pronounce this fic, complete! Yeah! Wha'd'ya think about them dumb apples? Put that in your pipe and smoke it! I finished it! (As you can tell, I have a hard time finishing fics) Sad but true. Anyway! I am so super happy people enjoyed this fic. I'd like to thank my friends, ginniirox and Ixcalia for sticking with this until the end. MY Matt is the source of my inspiration. If it weren't for you Matt, I'd never have continued writing.

-Also, I'd like to know how many of you would like to see a sequel to this, something along the lines of an epilogue I suppose. It'd only be a OneShot, but, still. I might write one up sometime in the future, but only if others would want it.

**Don't forget to check out PERFECTION: Corporate to Criminal by ginniirox after reading this! That's one of the best Death Note fics I've ever read.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Mello was already up and dressed and was currently sitting on the edge of the mattress, gripping his rosary in his hand and running his thumb over the beads. Matt stirred finally and rolled over, yawning loudly he sits up and rubs his eyes then looked to Mello. He leaned back onto his elbows and stared at the blonde for a few moments before smirking. "So uh... I thought you were a Catholic?" He questioned, and Mello snorted and glanced over his shoulder at the red head. "I am a Catholic. What's it to you?" Matt shook his head and grinned his ever famous toothy grin.<p>

"Isn't sleeping with another man a sin?" Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed Matt's boxers off the floor, tossing them at his head. "So I'm no angel, sue me. Besides I repented, that's good enough for me." With that he nodded and stood, walking over to the window then. Matt laughed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed his boxers, slipping them on and then fixed his goggles before he got up and began getting dressed. "Alright, alright..." He replied and once dressed he looked to Mello, walking over to him then. "So, this is it huh? How many men are in there do you think?" Matt questioned, cautiously wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist from behind.

Contrary to what Matt thought Mello would do, which would be shoving the red head away, Mello leaned back into Matt and nodded, glancing at him as Matt relaxed and rested his chin on Mello's shoulder. "There's a couple grunts walking around, Gordon's inside and I'm assuming he has his personal guards with him at all times, the two we usually see with him." Matt nodded and looked over Mello's shoulder to look out the window, scanning the area for himself. Mello watched Matt's eyes then followed them to see some more men getting into a car and leaving. "Looks like they're leaving. Probably for a job." Matt mumbled and looked to Mello whom nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes to make sure they weren't coming right back the two separated and got their weapons in place, making sure they were full. Then with one last look around the room Mello nodded for Matt to follow and the duo was out the room and heading for the exit. "How are we gonna do this? Just run in with bullets flying?" "What else?" Mello smirked and looked to Matt who nodded eagerly with his usual grin in place before looking back in front of himself, walking out the exit then around the building to the corner facing the mafia's hideout.

Leaning against it Mello gripped his gun and made sure the safety was off. "Ready?" He glanced at Matt who nodded and had his own gun in hand and ready. "This is it... You and me Matt." Matt flashed a toothy grin and Mello glanced back towards the hideout.

The duo made their way over to the hideout's entrance, and after making sure they weren't being targeted by any snipers, which the two hadn't spotted anyways, they slipped inside. The building had power so the lights were on. It was a warehouse and was filled with crates, which both Matt and Mello knew to be either drug filled or weapon filled. The two made their way around the crates carefully, ducking in behind them and then peeking out to scan the area. No one was visible from where they were. So they moved closer, first one moving to the next crate then the other.

Matt felt like this was one of his games with how they were moving.

But the adrenaline racing through his veins told him it was for real this time. Finally after moving like this for a few minutes longer they began to hear voices. And the closer they got the louder the voices got. "So, is it true? Kal and Zakk are dead?" The duo stopped as close as they could then Mello glanced around the crate they were hiding behind. It was Dwhite Gordon who was talking. Two other men, who they knew to be Gordon's guards, was standing near him. "It was Kal's car they found. They couldn't identify the body but, because it was in the passenger side I bet it was Zakk." One of the guards spoke. Mello knew this one to be Ralph Bay.

"And this other body?" Gordon questioned as he rubbed his chin. "We think it was Kal. Again, they couldn't identify the body but, because they were both in explosions on the same night, it seems plausible it was him." This time the other guard spoke, this one being Al Meem. Gordon grunted and looked between the two then stepped aside and opened one of the crates near him, looking over it's contents. "Whoever did this boss, they're not noobs." Al spoke and looked over to Ralph for confirmation on what he believed. Ralph nodded in agreement and walked over to Gordon. "Al's right. This stinks of professionals. And if that's right, then it might be a rival mob. Possibly the Russian mafia." "Why do you believe that, Mr. Bay?" Gordon turned to look at Ralph, his eyes narrowed.

The other man swallowed thickly but stood his ground, nodding. "Oh come on boss, don't you know? Russian's like their explosions." He smirked then, and Gordon then laughed and nodded, patting Ralph on the back as he stepped back to the table. "I think we all like a good explosion Bay." Mello smirked; he couldn't deny he didn't enjoy blowing things up.

"But in all seriousness boss, I've heard a few rumors that the Russian mafia is trying to take over our turf." Al Meem spoke up and crossed his arms, watching Gordon like a hawk. Ralph nodded to agree and made a motion with his hand. "Meem's right, some of the other men have been heard speaking about a few run ins with Russian's. If you ask me, this sounds like a challenge from them." He was voicing his concerns about the whole thing. Gordon nodded and glanced back to them. "I understand. I believe you could be right. If so, how soon do you think we can get all this transferred to the new warehouse? If this is another mob trying to get us out of the picture, we need to move our merchandise and fast. The warehouse is already rigged to explode, and I have the detonator with me for when we're clear."

"We should be able to get everything moved within two, three days max boss. The guys have already left to get the trucks." Gordon nodded to Al and leaned against the table, looking at the two as he crossed his arms. As they went on about the movement of their stock Mello turned back to Matt and nodded. "I'll go in first to get their attention... You sneak around them and trap them between us... Got it?" Mello whispered low and Matt nodded, gave a thumb's up then turned and began to circle around the three men. Mello watched after the red head for a moment then looked around the crate and breathed deeply.

'This is it Mihael. Everything is coming down to this moment. I can't fail. Not just for myself, but for Mail. I've dragged him into this, I have to make sure he gets out alive.' Mello closed his eyes and steadied himself, then snapping his eyes open he stood and walked out from behind the crate and held his gun firm; it aimed at Gordon, Bay and Meem.

"What the fuck?" Gordon snapped and straightened himself up as Al and Ralph looked towards the blonde and glared, their hands resting on their guns. "Ooh, that's a bad move guys." Matt spoke up as he hopped out from behind one of the crates, his gun pointing at the three men. They looked back to Matt then Gordon looked to Mello, his eyes narrowed. "Are you the ones who killed Kal and Zakk?" Gordon questioned after clearing his throat. Mello smirked and nodded. "I'm also the one who's going to fucking blow your brains out, Gordon." Mello snapped, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

Gordon felt his blood boiling but he kept his cool and smirked, shaking his head. "Now, why is that? I don't know you. And you can't be some big mafia boss, not with how young you look." Mello sneered and stepped forward, causing Al and Ralph to tense and grip their weapons from their holsters. "You're right, you don't know me. But you knew my parents. Ilya and Ellayna Keehl. Don't you remember? You had them killed five years ago." Mello spoke, acid dripping with each word. Gordon rubbed his chin then smirked wider and crossed his arms once more. "Oh yes, that nice Catholic couple from the trial. I remember them now. They had a kid did they? Go figure. Well what do you want? Revenge is it?"

Gordon laughed and so did Bay and Meem. He then walked over to the crate he had opened earlier and looked inside. Mello growled and stepped forward again, keeping his gun aimed at Gordon. "Get away from the crate, Gordon! There's no way you're getting out of this. I've waited five years to have my revenge. Now face me like a man you bastard!" Mello snapped, and Gordon smirked, glanced over to Al and Ralph, then with one swift movement he grabbed out a weapon from the crate and aimed it at Mello whom had instinctly lunged at Gordon to hit him over the head.

In that instant Mello could have chosen to simply shoot Gordon. But he couldn't... Wouldn't; not willing to simply shoot Gordon but wishing to inflict pain onto the man for as long as he could do so. That one moment...

Gordon pulled the trigger and a flame shot out from the weapon, hitting Mello in the left side of his body. Mello cried out and collapsed on the ground after firing his gun off once, completely missing Gordon and hitting the wall. Matt's eyes widened and before Al and Ralph had their guns out Matt shot at both of them, hitting them multiple times in the backs and before they even fell to the floor Matt was rushing up to Mello's side. "Mells!" He called, leaning down and trying to check Mello's wound without success as Mello was writhing on the floor in pain and gripping his face. Matt stood back up and aimed at Gordon.

"You're going to pay for that Gordon!" Matt snapped, his dark blue eyes filled with rage behind his orange tinted goggles. Mello groaned in pain and shook his head after hearing Matt, grabbing Matt's pant leg with one hand while he kept his face buried in his forearm. "N-No... He's mine..." He said, forcing himself onto his knees. Matt glanced down to Mello and bit his lip, knowing Mello wanted to kill Gordon himself.

'Dammit, Mihael...' For that one moment he was distracted and lowered his gun. It only took that one moment... For Gordon to move away. For the gun to go off.

For that bullet to find it's mark in Matt's chest. Matt's eyes went wide and he looked to who fired the gun, seeing it was Ralph who had barely made it back to his feet. Gordon grabbed out his own weapon and took aim at Matt, emptying the whole of the clip into Matt's chest and smirking as Matt stumbled back, firing his own gun one last time and hitting Ralph directly in the neck before he dropped the gun and fell back onto the floor. Mello looked towards Matt and felt his heart stop. 'No...'

Everything came to a crashing stop as Mello watched Matt fall and land on the floor. He couldn't see anything else but Matt. He couldn't hear anything else but the beating of his own heart in his head. And then everything went red.

He growled and forced himself back onto his feet as two more members of the mafia came running in from the back way, their guns in hand. All Mello could see was red now. He took aim and emptied his gun into the two new additions then dropped his gun and grabbed out another before he took aim at Gordon and fired it at him, the bullet meeting it's mark in Gordon's shoulder. Mello then lunged at Gordon and punched him with the full of his fury and rage. "You bastard! You've taken enough from me! You're dead!" He roared and glared down at Gordon who had crumpled to the floor.

Before he could reach for another weapon Mello kicked him hard in the chest, cracking, possibly even breaking a couple of Gordon's ribs before he took aim at him. "This is it. No more." Mello breathed deeply, then smiled wickedly down at Gordon just as he looked up at Mello. Then the blonde emptied the whole of his clip into Gordon, bullets flying and finding their marks in his chest, shoulders, neck and head until Mello no longer had any more bullets in his gun. Even then the blonde kept pulling the trigger as if he would will the gun to fire more bullets.

Finally he lowered his arm and stared down at Gordon's lifeless and bloodied body before he looked over to Matt. Dropping the empty gun Mello rushed over to him and collapsed beside him, pulling Matt up and shaking him. "No... Matt no! You can't do this... I'm the one who was supposed to die today not you! Dammit, Matt, no... You're the one who had the future, not me! Not me! You can't... Dammit, Matt... Matt... I didn't mean for you to get killed... _I'm sorry_..." He felt a pang of ache rush through his chest at the words he spoke, feeling as if his life was coming to an end now. He buried his face into Matt's shoulder and pulled him closer, ignoring the pain from the motion coursing through the left side of his body.

Closing his eyes tightly he bit his lip, shaking his head slowly now as he kept gripping Matt and holding him close, beginning to rock back and forth with the red head in his arms.

"So is this what's heaven like? 'Cause if it's not they're missing an angel." Mello pulled back instantly and looked down at the red head, his eyes wide. "Matt?" He gasped and stared in shock after releasing Matt. The red head grinned his toothy grin and pushed himself up with his elbows and looked to Mello, grinning still. "What the fuck? Matt, you... You were shot in the chest! Multiple times, dammit! You're supposed to be dead!" Mello growled as he felt the rage beginning to build inside of him.

The red head grinned still and rubbed the back of his head. "You just said I wasn't supposed to be dead. Which is it? Jeeze, make up your mind!" Mello smacked Matt upside the head and growled again before gripping Matt's vest collar. "Don't you fucking mess with me! How the fuck are you still alive?" He demanded, glaring. Matt laughed weakly and rubbed his head before he pulled away from Mello, then proceeded to pull away some of the fabric of his vest which had been torn open with the bullets. Underneath the fabric however were bullet proof panels.

"This vest isn't just to look cool." Matt grinned widely as Mello stared; stunned.

"Your vest is bullet proof? The fuck! Why didn't you tell me? Dammit, here I was thinking you were dead and all along you were perfectly fine!" "Hey, hey! Chill Mells! For one, you didn't ask if it was bullet proof. And, c'mon, I'm the son of the chief of police. I'm gonna have natural enemies who will want me dead. I had this thing bullet proofed years ago for insurance. What do you take me for, an idiot?" Matt laughed and stood up, rubbing his chest.

"Yes!" Mello snapped and stood as well, smacking Matt upside the head hard.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again you idiot!" Mello roared, raging now as he clenched his fists. Matt laughed and simply rubbed the back of his head, nodding before he put his hands up in defeat. "Alright alright, chill man. Eat some chocolate or somethin'. And, if it makes you feel any better, it still hurts. Stings like a bitch." Mello rolled his eyes and snorted before he ran his hand through his hair, looking around himself then at Gordon's body. "You did it, though. You got your revenge..." Matt mumbled and watched as Mello nodded slowly and made his way over to Gordon's body.

"Yeah I did. Heh, and look at us? We're beat to hell, but alive..."

Matt nodded and walked up, resting his hand on Mello's shoulder and looking to him. "We need to get out of here before the rest of his mob friends get back." Matt spoke, watching Mello still. The blonde nodded and smirked, spit at Gordon then turned to leave. He then stopped and looked back at the body, hurried over and began digging through his pockets. "Oh come on you're not taking the bullets out of him too are you?" Matt groaned and stumbled over to Mello who shook his head.

"No. Gordon said he had the detonator on him. Here!" Mello pulled back and held the devise his in hand, smirking at Matt. "We're gonna blow this place to hell. Let his buddies come back to that."

He smirked and looked down to Gordon, then grabbed out his knife and went to dig through one of the bullet holes. "You said you weren't gonna do that!" Matt whined and shook his head, looking around. "Shut up! I'm only getting one." Why?" Matt crossed his arms and watched Mello. After getting one of the bullets he stared at it then put it and his knife back into his pocket and looked to Matt.

"A trophy so to say. Let's go." Matt stared after Mello as the blonde passed him and made his way towards the entrance of the hideout. He nodded hurried out of the warehouse with Mello, then once they were at the car a couple blocks away Mello hit the detonator and the whole warehouse exploded, flames going sky high and smoke billowing out of the rubble.

Matt leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed, watching the spectacle before him. Mello rubbed his face gently where the burns were and winced, pulling his hand back before looking towards the fire. "It's gonna scar, y'know that, right?" Matt asked and looked over at Mello who simply shrugged and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted." "So what will you do now?" Matt replied, knowing Mello probably really didn't care about the scar and decided to go on with the next subject. Mello sighed and glanced over at the red head, shrugging again.

"I don't know... For five years I've been seeking my revenge and had accepted that I'd die in the process of getting it. Now I finally have it and, I'm still alive... I don't know what I'm gonna do." He looked back to the fire and leaned back against the hood of the car, shaking his head now. Matt watched him and then nodded and followed his gaze back to the fire, the fire mirrored on his goggles.

"Well, whatever you do, I'm gonna be there with ya. We'll do it together." Matt said and then pushed himself off the hood, reaching his hand out to help Mello as well. Mello stared at him then smirked and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling himself off the hood.

They then walked over to the car doors and went to get in before Matt stopped and looked at Mello. "Hey, you know, you're a real fire bug. In the six days that I've known you, I've been witness to like four explosions." Mello stopped from getting in as well and looked across the roof of the car at the red head. He then shrugged and smirked.

"What do you expect? I'm Russian."

With that said he got into the car and leaned back. Matt blinked slowly then rolled his eyes and grinned his famous toothy grin, nodding as he hopped in as well. "That explains it." Said the red head as he started his car up, putting it in drive.

End.

* * *

><p>Thank you! Don't forget to review! I'd love to know your thoughts on how this went. Thank you so much for reading everyone. Until next time then.<p> 


End file.
